Hanabi's New Dilemma
by Awesomoisawesome
Summary: Sequel to Hinata's New Life! Naruto has returned from his training with Jiraiya without a single piece of the Shinigami's Heart.  As his mission starts to seem impossible, a piece is reveal.  NaruHina and SasuSaku with bits of NaruHana.
1. Nightmares and Reunions

Hanabi's New Dilemma

The Sequel of Hinata's New Life

and

The Next Installment of The New Chronicles

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Reunions

Awesomoisawesome does not own Naruto.

She was running through a forest... yes that was it. Wasn't there a mission? Of course that's what she did now since she was a true shinobi. Her teammates looked back at her, the twins were grinning as usual. It was hard not to smile back at them, that strange tingling feeling appeared once again.

They had stopped in the middle of the forest , in a strange clearing... right... The boys looked back at her, they seemed to have something in their hands. They walked over and gave it to her, it looked like a present, wasn't it their team's one year anniversary?

She smiled as she opened it, it was a locket in the shape of half a heart. It was beautiful and touch her heart. Both of the boys were surprised when she hugged them and kissed both of their cheeks, they both had blushes on their faces. With that, they all giggled and laughed happily. They collapsed on the ground when they ran out of air, it was hard to remember when she was this happy.

Suddenly the awful shadow appeared, as it usually did… It came so quick, that none of them knew exactly what happen or even if it was real. She couldn't make out it's face as it glided across the field almost as if it was walking on air, it's natural elegance made it dangers for reasons unknown. The scarlet red clouds that enveloped it's cloak seemed as if they could rain blood, a shiver ran down her spine as she watched it move closer.

"...Let me have it..." said the phantom with a strangely appealing voice, the twins jumped in front of her almost instinctively. They looked back at her with sad smiles on their faces, almost as if they were apologizing for sacrificing themselves.

The shadow smirked, almost as if it already knew the outcome of this battle would be, as it's eyes shimmered, she saw was a torrent of jet black flame fiercer then anything she could of imagine flow towards her...

Hanabi awoke with a scream that echoed through out the apartment, her hand instinctively when for her locket. This wasn't her first time to have that particular nightmare, in fact almost every night since that terrible day she had been haunted by those images. Her skin always felt the same burning sensation after it, her mind always screamed in misery for the friends she had lost that day.

She had been lucky that day, or at least that was what everyone said. Hanabi didn't even have a scar on her, well maybe not a physical scar, but her soul had been torn and ripped completely apart. The twins were the ones who had help her through the wretchedness of loneliness that Naruto's absence had cause and with their untimely deaths, left a giant hole in her heart.

Tears covered her face, which she couldn't of helped. Every single time... why couldn't she stop those damn tears from coming. She screamed once again and slammed her face into her pillow to muff it. Why did it hurt so much, why did they have to leave her like everyone else did?

The moonlight from the window lit up her room, she could almost see that shadow again. Her hand still was holding her locket, the same one from that day... She never took it off and never let anyone else but herself touch it, it strangely made her feel safe for some weird reason.

Her old nightlight flickered as she laid back down, she was still crying. She had gotten use to crying herself to sleep, since she had done enough of it before Naruto had changed her life. She was indebted to him greatly for everything he had done for her and her family, she couldn't help but sigh at the though of the one she missed.

After the first month that followed the attack, Hinata had stopped sleeping with her. It was Hanabi's choice, she hated to seem weak and needy. Hinata of course still kissed and tucked her in every night though, something Hanabi would never admit she needed.

She couldn't help but scream out again, her body shook painfully as the tears streamed down her face and old memories tearing at all the painful scars of the past. The pain in her heart wouldn't stop, she needed Naruto fix it of course. It was terrible to come clean with that but it was completely and utterly true. Hanabi Hyuuga was terribly in love with her sister's one and only, Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyday since he had been gone and even before that, she had been fighting those feelings and hoping they would go away for good. But alas her love for the blond haired ninja had only grown with their time apart and with ever second that it increased, so did the realization that he would never return her feelings.

With that last aching thought, she drifted off to sleep, clinging to her tear stained pillow, and whispering Naruto's name…

A loud scream woke Hinata up, it came from the other side of the apartment or at least she figured that. This wasn't the first time that she had been awaken by a scream, Hanabi had quite a few nightmares and often shout out loudly into the night.

Hinata tried to comfort her just like she used to back when it was just the two of them at the Hyuuga mansion, by staying with Hanabi and falling asleep next to her. But Hanabi had told Hinata to stop rushing in and try to comfort her, it had broke her heart. After that, she respected Hanabi's wishes and only entered Hanabi's room if she heard too much screaming.

The second scream made Hinata jump out of bed and rush to the door. She ran straight towards Hanabi's room and cracked the door open just enough to see inside of the room. What she saw broke her heart, Hanabi crying her eyes out and screaming in emotional pain. Hinata felt compelled to comfort her little sister, her body even edged closer and closer, but she stopped herself.

There had been countless times when she would of rushed in there without thinking, completely embarrassing the poor child who hated to seem weak. It was hard, but she had to be strong for Hanabi and wait until she was asleep to hold her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hinata heard the last trembling whimpers escape her sister's mouth as she fell asleep. She tipped toed across the room and sat down gently on to Hanabi's bed. Hinata's arms naturally wrapped around the smaller girl's waist and she rested her head softly next to Hanabi's.

Hanabi's face twitch into a slight frown, Hinata gently kissed her sister on the forehead. She sighed as Hanabi's lips curled into a tiny peaceful smile. Hinata remembered when she use to watch Hanabi sleep, back when Naruto was with them, and Hanabi always had that smile on her face back then.

She didn't even notice that Hanabi had moved closer to her, her small body had inched towards her older sister unconsciously. Hinata smiled down at the young girl and stroke her shiny jet black hair, Hanabi sighed quietly. They both needed Naruto and even though she tried, Hinata couldn't comfort Hanabi as much as Naruto could.

Her eyes started to feel heavy and she couldn't help but close them slowly. She pulled Hanabi's covers over both of them and wrapped her arms around Hanabi. In the morning there would be hell to pay but Hinata didn't care, she didn't think she had enough energy to cross the hall this time. Soon darkness consumed her mind and she drifted away.

Morning came quickly as the youngest of the Hyuuga sisters slowly gained consciousness. She could feel something squeeze her petite body, it sort of felt like someone was hugging her. Needless to say, it took her completely by surprised as she jumped up and ultimately knocking her older sister onto the floor.

"Uff!" cried out Hinata as she was rudely woken up by her body crashing down onto the icy cold floor.

Hanabi, breathing hard, peaked over the edge of the bed and saw Hinata struggling to fight the covers she was tangled up in. It took a lot of effort for her not to start laughing at the sight. Of course being a little pissed help quite a bit.

"Good morning, Hinata-neechan…" said Hanabi in a slightly peeved voice, Hinata notice the tone right away.

"Good morning Hana-chan… hmm…" she recognized what was coming but it didn't matter, deep down inside her she knew she had done the right thing. Still Hinata hated conflict…

"What are you doing here!" Damn it, didn't she know not to get involved with her if she didn't ask her too. Why couldn't Hinata just see that it embarrassed her…

Hinata started to stumble and stutter, "Well… you know… I heard you last night… and umm… you see I thought you need someone to comfort you… and you looked so… broken"

"And you thought you would just come barge in here and do whatever you wanted, if I need to be comforted I would of jumped in bed with you not the other way around!" interrupted Hanabi with a scream, Hinata cringed slightly.

"Just leave me alone! please…" Hinata almost missed the please, that one word told her all she needed to know. With a gloomy look, Hinata got up from the ground and left to get ready for her day and fix them a little breakfast before Sasuke arrived.

Hanabi watched Hinata leave the room like a wounded puppy would of, a blast of guilt pulsed through her already emotionally damaged body. She didn't mean to be so harsh, she knew that Hinata was just trying to help and she had to go and yell at the poor girl for that. What had become of her…

She collapsed back onto the bed with all the pressuring emotional strain. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she felt the usual depression set in…

Jiraiya hated to travel early in the morning, noon was early in the morning for the toad hermit, of course the stupid frustrating teenager who had force him to get up at this ungodly hour wasn't helping ether. He couldn't blame the boy though, a whole three years away from that fine piece of ass must be murder. Sighing, he wished he had some fine piece of ass to go back to…

"Hurry up Ero-sennin!" Naruto interrupted Jiraiya's train of thought.

"I would if I could of slept in…" mumbled the pervert irritably.

"What was that?" asked Naruto in a strain voice, Jiraiya knew that it was a bad idea to pester him right now.

"I said… can't wait to get home?" the answer was perfectly clear since he had been rushing for the last ten miles. It had taken them nearly two days to travel this far when they were leaving and now in less than a few hours they would be arriving in Konoha, that's if he doesn't pass out from exhaustion of course.

"You have no idea!" cried Naruto loudly was a positively radiant smile, it was hard for Jiraiya not to smile back. It felt good to see him so happy once again. Nearly the entire trip he had been moaning and groaning about his beautiful Hinata-chan or his precious little Hanabi.

"I'm glad." ,said Jiraiya simply as he picked up his pace.

Early mornings where Sasuke Uchiha's favorite part of the day. He loved everything about it, the air seemed sweeter, the sounds around him chirped a little louder, and no one was around to glare at him for being a traitor.

It had been nearly three years since he had tried to abandon everything he had for power, power that he new would of come at a price far too cruel to pay. He had been saved from that terrible future by his best friend, his first real friend, and had ended up with a life much better than what Orochimaru had planned for him.

His hands curled into fists and his eyes flashed red as he thought of the snake who had lusted for his body. A shiver raced down his back at the thought of what else could of happen if he had gone to the dark side of the shinobi world.

He sighed as he saw the Uzumaki apartment in the distance. It had become a morning ritual to stop by his friend's home and have a nice breakfast with his family. Sasuke of course knew that they were his family too now, ever since that terrible day when Orochimaru had kidnapped Hanabi. A unintentional frown appeared on his face as he remembered everything that had happen because he wasn't strong enough to stop that monster. It was because of those memories that he trained even harder than before and had gained a new level of power he probably wouldn't of gotten if he didn't have people to care about.

Sasuke shook his head, almost like he was trying to shake all the bad thoughts away, and continued the rest of the way towards his delicious meal that was waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile gently as he remembered the good news that he had heard from Sakura the other night, it would make the Hyuuga sister's day without a doubt…

Hinata finished making the last rice ball as she heard her little sister get out of the bathroom, it was times like this that she had wished they had more than one since Hanabi liked to take her time and always left a mess for her older sister to clean up. She couldn't help but to sigh, at least when Naruto was with them Hanabi tried to be more of a lady.

Hanabi walked into the kitchen with a slightly gloomy face, Hinata wonder what had brought that on as she watch her younger sister slump into her chair and grab a rice ball bleakly. Not once did Hanabi look Hinata in the eye, Hinata had the feeling that Hanabi had a case of the guilts at that moment even though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. The whole incident that morning had been her fault, how could anyone see it any different.

As she took a bit out of her wonderfully tasty breakfast, Hanabi's mind filled itself with self loathing. The least Hinata could of done was burn the food purposely to get a little even with her but no she just had to make this perfectly. Any normal person would of tried to get even with her after that horrible and uncalled for meanness, of course Hinata wasn't quite normal.

For a while they stayed in awkward silence, both waiting for the other to shout or get mad. It was straining both of them as they started to play with their food and wait for Sasuke to get there.

_'Enough of this, if she isn't going to say something I am!'_ thought Hanabi irately.

_'I don't think this tension is good, I better say something…'_ resolved Hinata.

"What's wrong with you?" asked both sisters at the same time, in different tones of course. Hinata's a slightly worried whine and Hanabi's a bit too much nerve. However, Right as they finished someone knocked on the door. Both looked at each other in relief, it must be Sasuke and now they didn't have to both with this crazy emotional stuff.

Sasuke waited for someone to open the door, he could almost taste the scrumptious meal that what waiting for him. If there was one thing that the Uchiha loved more than mornings, it was a home cooked meal. He couldn't help but sigh as he wished he had someone to cook for him. Of course now he had Sakura, but she couldn't cook too well and still wasn't too friendly.

Sakura had finally given up on Naruto after the first year of his absence, it took a lot of convincing from Hinata and Ino to make her believe that there was no chance in hell she was getting a shot at the blond lover boy.

What seemed like an entire year after that, Sakura stopped being depressed and started to act like her old self and from there it wasn't too hard for Sasuke to swoon her off her feet. His only rival was Lee, of course the day Sakura and Lee were together, he would sprout wings and fly away to join all those pigs up there.

He smiled to himself as he remember their first date, the double date that had ended with Orochimaru kidnapping one of his precious people. Deep down inside she must of realized that it was hopeless at that time…

"Sasuke-kun…" he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Hanabi, he smiled apologetically towards her. "Sorry… I was just thinking…" Sasuke sounded lost for some weird reason, Hanabi gave up on him and returned to breakfast. Upon smelling the delicious aroma in the air, Sasuke lost his train of thought and followed her in, he notice the tension in the room almost right away.

Ever since Naruto had left, Hinata and Hanabi had been stress with each other for some strange reason he could never figure out. He had long given up trying to find out and decided just to ignore it.

"I have good news today." said Sasuke as he reached for a rice ball, Hinata and Hanabi looked at him with puzzled faces. This was unusual since Hanabi did most of the talking, Hinata and Sasuke were without a doubt the quietest people Hanabi had even met, next to Shino of course.

"Really, does it have something to do with your training?" asked Hinata innocently, her mind wondered towards something far less innocent though…

"Did you get Sakura-chan knocked up yet?" asked Hanabi taking the words straight from Hinata's thoughts. Sasuke started to choke, he should have been expecting that. After a few coughs and other choking sounds, Sasuke glared at Hanabi in a way that she knew meant no.

"It has something to do with a special blond boy…" This got Hinata and Hanabi's undivided attention. Sasuke smirked, he had figured that they would react this way but to be fair he had done the same thing when Sakura told him.

"What! Naruto! Where! When!" were the exacted incoherent words the Hyuuga sisters used, Sasuke could hardly help but smile. It seemed all the tension in the air from before was gone.

"Sakura overheard Hokage-sama talking to Shizune about when Naruto should be back…" Both of the girls grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him across the table.

"When! Is it soon? How come Tsunade-sama didn't tell us yet?" asked the girls, it got to the point were he couldn't understand them anymore. He sighed and signaled they to be quiet with his hand.

"Yes it's soon today as a matter of fact, and Tsunade wanted it to be surprise…" the girls looked turned and stared at each other for a second…

"NARUTO'S BACK!" shrieked the sisters as they started to run around the room, Sasuke smiled warmly at their actions. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's left arm while Hanabi grabbed his right and they pulled him into their little dance around the apartment, singing "Naruto's back, he's finally back" over and over again.

Naruto looked over the horizon, towards his precious village that had been waiting for him for so long. He couldn't wait to see everyone and there were three people that made the top of his list. It was hard not to visualize how everyone had changed, since he had changed quite a bit, and how they would react once he got there.

It was a bit nerve racking, since he was worried no one would even notice him gone these past two and a half years, coming back and starting his old life again. He wonder if Hinata looked more beautiful or if Hanabi had grown a little, maybe Sasuke wearing orange now. Naruto chuckled to himself at the idea, as long as he doesn't wear a stupid open shirt everything would be fine.

Even if they had changed he would still love them and he hoped they would do the same. It had been a long trip and the effects on his personality, skills and strength were not insignificant. His muscles pulsated from his past training, he had to work hard and in the end it paid off.

However because of all the training, he had hardly anytime to look for the pieces of the Shinigami's Heart. He ended up without a single clue were even one piece was, which was a disappointment for both him and the Kyuubi. The main problem of this mission was that nether the demon nor Naruto had any idea what they were really looking for, Naruto figured that since it was a God's heart it must be big because the Kyuubi is big and he's not even a God.

At that moment they were lost since it was pointless to look for something and not even know what it looks like, like looking for an invisible needle in a haystack or invisible haystack. Hopefully Naruto would cross paths with the pieces one day but it didn't seem likely though.

Hanabi was on her last leg, patience had never really been her strong suit. Everyone, which included Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, and Sakura, had been waiting in front of the village for several hours. Tsunade had given them time off from their missions, just to await the blond boy coming home.

However most people left after the first hour, now only Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, and Sakura were left. Tsunade tried to stay longer but the overgrowing paperwork had grown a little too large and she had to reluctantly leave. Iruka had kids to teach and papers to grade, the thought of having a little field trip had cross his mind though. Sakura would of left if it wasn't for Sasuke and Hinata pleading her to stay, Hanabi really didn't care too much if she stayed or not.

"When is he goin' get here, damn it's already been an hour!" whined Sakura bitchly as she continued to pace around. Didn't anyone care that it took her hours of prepping to look this good and now because one little lazy ass decides to take his sweet time she had to suffer. Well everyone would have to suffer too then, of course if she didn't look her best then everyone was already suffering.

The others had thought ahead and had brought a blanket to cover the ground next to a particularly shady tree, Hanabi had even brought her beloved juice boxes for everyone to enjoy, well except Sakura who she didn't particularly like. In the end, Hinata, Hanabi and Sasuke sat comfortably under a shady tree drinking juice and staring at Sakura who was driving them crazy.

"Maybe you should leave then…" said Hanabi under her breath, Hinata and Sasuke glared at her. Well Hinata gave more of a disapproving look instead of the glare. They knew Naruto would be happy if she was there since he did consider her like his sister in a way.

"I'm sure he's just a little held up… I bet he'll be here soon." said Hinata gently. Hanabi sighed, she wished she could be gentle and sweet all the time. Sasuke sighed too, he really wished Sakura could be gentle and sweet all the time, even a little would be a big improvement.

"Maybe he's taking on some bandits or something like that?" Sasuke honestly didn't care too much, the longer Naruto was late the less D-class missions he had to do.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I don't care about why he's late. I'm about to leave if he doesn't show up in the next 10 seconds" Sakura said bitterly and glared nastily at poor Sasuke, normally she wouldn't be so… bitchy as he called it, but she had been pacing for an hour and the weather was slightly humid. Humidity never was Sakura's friend…

"10...9...8..." she continued, Hanabi was kind of glad she was about to leave since it was hard to deal with her at moments like this. They had a love-hate relationship and whenever Naruto was involved the hate usually came out more, even though Sakura had given up on Naruto completely.

"4...3...2..." "Hey what's that out there!" interrupted Hanabi as she pointed towards a small speck in the distance. Sakura glared at the young girl, she hated to be interrupted.

"Byakugan!" shouted Hinata as she activated her bloodline limit. The spot was quite a ways away but she could tell it was Naruto thanks to the orange splash of color. Her grin grow as she deactivated her Byakugan. "It's Naruto!" everyone looked quite a deal happier, well except Sakura who just huffed and said, "Finally…"

Naruto could see Konoha in the distance. The village looked lovely as the sun shined through the clouds, almost highlighting the already beautiful place to divinity. He smiled to himself, it was just a matter of time before he finally after so many years had Hinata back in his arms. It was purely the thought of holding Hinata again that gave him the strength to continue his training and push him far pass what he would of completed if he had still been alone.

"You're ready to go back right, Naruto?" smiled Jiraiya, Naruto smiled back. He could tell Naruto had been waiting to get back here for a long time, probably before he even left.

It didn't take too long, he had ran most of the way to the giant gates of the hidden village. As he walked through them, he saw four people sitting and standing by the old tree he used to climb back in the days. They were people he recognized and apparently they recognized him too because their faces lit up.

There was only one boy standing in front of him, he was dark and smug all mix in one. He was wearing a dark blue open shirt, something Naruto found disgusting, a white piece of fabric wrapped around him and held by a dark blue rope, and black pants. It was hard not to notice the sword strapped to his back.

Other than the one boy there was three other girls. One had pink hair and a terrible glare on her face, something that scared Naruto greatly. She wore something more rational than before, a red zipper shirt and black shorts with a pink skirt.

Another of girls, the one who seemed the youngest, had a cute little smile on her perfect face. Her long black hair seemed to shimmer in the sun, she was wearing a basic ninja suit with strangely long sleeves and, this is what surprised Naruto, had a hitai-ate around her waist acting as a belt.

The last girl was someone Naruto would recognize no matter how much she had changed and she had changed quite a bit. Her hair was longer, it now went well past her jaw line and her old jacket had been replace with a lavender one that seemed less baggier than before. It seemed to hug her body in ways that made Naruto blush, it allowed him to notice how much she had grown. It was hard not to hoped that she still found him attractive.

"N-Naru-uto-kun…" whispered Hinata as she watched him walk towards them, she had dreamt of this moment for so many years it didn't seem real. He had changed so much it was almost mind boggling to the young woman, he was taller and not just a little taller but it had seemed he had grown a whole foot since she had last saw him. His face seemed chiseler and his eyes seemed more mature, his new jumpsuit looked better than before but she still wasn't too sure about the orange on it. Her cheeks started to heat up at the very sight of him and she hated the fact that he could make her stutter again, it had taken so long to get over that too.

"Hai, Hinata-chan" he smiled happily at her, his voice seemed content too. It was hard not to be truly and unquestionably happy at that moment for him.

"Na-a-a-ar-rrr" Hinata stop being coherent at that moment as tears started to run down her face. Naruto grabbed her passionately by the waist and pulled her into him, their bodies pressing against each other's. His new shirt was covered in her tears as he held her, she couldn't seem to get a hold of herself but in her defense it had been so long since he had held her and she needed extra time to be comforted by it.

"Immmm isss yooouu msooo mussssh" mumbled Hinata into Naruto, he smiled warmly at the attempt to talk. She could be incredibly cute even when she didn't want to. She squeaked cutely as she realize that she didn't say anything that could be understood.

She pulled back and smiled with tears in her eyes, "I missed you so much…"

He gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, not a overly erotic kiss or long one, it was a chaste kiss, the type that Hinata had missed the most. She smiled warmly at him with her eyes close, it was all she needed for her to know that this wasn't a dream.

"I missed you too, my Hina-hime…" he whispered in her ear, she couldn't help but shiver. His voice had matured so much.

"cough…cough…" Naruto and Hinata looked over towards Hanabi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke was smirking, it was clear that he was happy about Naruto's return. Hanabi seemed to be annoyed by the fact that he hadn't even notice her and started to grope her older sister. Sakura looked pissed for being ignored by anyone.

"I'm sorry guys… I got caught up with…" Naruto blushed and grinned his embarrassed grin like the old days. They all had to smile at that, it seems as if Naruto hadn't changed at all.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and shook his hand, Sasuke smirked, it was plain to see that Naruto still considered Sasuke to be his best friend. Hanabi huffed, she felt like she was being ignored. Sakura didn't understand why Naruto wasn't hugging her first, she had wasted all this time the less he could do was talk to her first.

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke-teme." said Naruto as he increased the grip of their handshake.

"You too Dobe, I hope you got stronger because I sure have…" Sasuke increased the grip even more, nearly breaking Naruto's hand. Hanabi just shook her head.

"Did you forget about me, Naru-kun!" Naruto knew that voice, it was slightly more mature than before but it still held all the love he could ever want. Hanabi wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him away from Sasuke.

He had to notice the difference in height between them now, when he had left she was a little taller than his stomach and now she was only a foot shorter than him. Naruto was a little more than six feet, Hinata was at about five feet, six inches and Hanabi surprisingly was at a little bit more than five feet.

"Of course not, Hanabi-chan. Man you sure have grown!" he couldn't help but feel Hanabi's newly acquired breasts pressing into his chest. They weren't as big as Hinata's, it was plain to see, but they were nice never the less.

"It's good to see you notice…" It wasn't hard to hear the seductive nature in her voice. He figured it was just his mind playing tricks.

Hinata had enough of this, thankfully she had asked Sasuke to let Hanabi stay with him so she could have some quality time with Naruto. Sasuke notice Hinata's quick glance and nodded, he wasn't sure if Hanabi would even agree with this though.

"Hanabi-chan, let's leave Naruto and Hinata alone for today. They probably have some catching up to do." said Sasuke in his big bad authority voice, it usually did the trick with Hanabi while Sakura would just laugh and toss him into a garbage can.

Hanabi looked slightly annoyed, she had been hoping to spend the entire day with Naruto. She sighed and said, "I guess your right… but don't get any ideas…" she knew when she wasn't wanted and didn't want to make a big deal about it. But at least she had seen him once and that was more than enough to keep her heart at bay for the time being.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" screamed Sakura, which ruined the mood quickly. Naruto just shyly smiled at her and wondered when she got there.

"Hey Sakura-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?" he laughed nervously, since he remembered how much she used to beat him if he tried to ignore her. Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto, Sasuke cringed as he knew what she was about to do to poor poor Naruto.

Naruto didn't even see it coming, as Sakura's fist smashed right into his face and launched him straight towards the tree that his family had been waiting under. Hinata sighed and thought _'Well it's better than her trying to steal him away.'_ Hanabi was surprised by the show of pure strength that punch revealed, she knew that Sakura had super punches and loved to discuss how far Sakura's victims usually flew. It was one of the past time activities that Sakura and Hanabi shared together.

Sasuke walked calmly over to Naruto and help him up, "It seems Sakura missed you." smirked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I could tell…" said Naruto as his world kept spinning.

"Hey, Sakura, Hanabi, it's getting late let's go get something to eat." said Sasuke cooly. Sakura snorted and Hanabi smiled warmly, Sasuke always picked good places to get something to eat.

Naruto waved them goodbye as they walked towards the village, it was good to see them again. Life seemed to not of changed at all since he had been gone, something that Naruto found incredibly comforting. Hinata strolled over to Naruto's side and grabbed his hand, "Come on Naruto I have a surprise for you at home…" It didn't take much to convince him to follow her.

Sasuke smirked as he finished ordering for his friends, Sakura had her head resting on his shoulder as Hanabi started to ramble about her future plans for Naruto. At that moment Sasuke couldn't help but feel a powerful surge of happiness pour out of his heart, he would never mention this to anyone, but it was because of Naruto returning. Hinata and Hanabi would be quite a deal more pleasant, not to say they weren't before, now that the stress of Naruto's absence would no longer be a problem.

"And then I will tie him to the… Hey Kakashi-kun." waved Hanabi, Sasuke barely notice his sensei walk in and Sakura was drooling on his shoulder so he figured that she was still asleep and he would need to go wash his shirt soon.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan what's with the good mood?" smiled Kakashi with his usually crescent eyes. Kakashi wasn't a fool when it come to people, even if people thought he didn't pay much attention, and he knew something good had happen to the young shinobi.

"Naruto-kun is back!" she shrieked in the happiest tone she had. Sasuke just nodded the best he could to agree with the girl.

"Is that so… hmm… I need to visit him I suppose…" Hanabi nodded fervently and Sasuke sighed loudly.

"Now that he is back, I have something I want to check… so will you and Sakura meet me tomorrow at our old training field… around eight in the morning?" Sasuke didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Uh… sure I guess that won't be a problem…" said Sasuke. He should of woken Sakura up before volunteering her time, of course because of this he would get a terrible beating once he mention it.

"That's good…" and he was off in a puff of smoke, Hanabi cheered as if it were a magic show.

"That was awesome! Do you think he can reappear back?" asked Hanabi cutely.

"I wonder what that's about… well I guess me and Sakura will find out tomorrow…" He looked down at the sleeping girl who was still drooling on his shoulder.

"Your in for a beating, you know that right?" asked Hanabi, Sasuke just sighed and nodded. Oh how he knew and wondered if he would be out of the hospital before they had to met in the morning.

He had a feeling what his surprise was going to be, but it threw him a bit when Hinata told him that she needed to fix his welcome home meal first. Naruto knew it would be better to just let Hinata do what she wanted to do and so he sat down at the table to watch her. Hinata decided to spice it up a little by taking off her coat and put on a show for him.

Naruto watch Hinata as she cooked, it had been so long since he had seen her. Her delicate curves, tantalizing sway of her hips, it all drove him mad with lust. He wondered for a brief moment if she meant to do this to him. She dropped the spoon she was using and bent down to pick it up, taking a little more time than required, Naruto couldn't help but notice the shape of her backside. It was a lovely heart shape, he wondered how soft it was. The last time he had grabbed it...

Hinata smirked, she had notice him staring at her lower half. She could hardly blame him, he had been gone so long. He must of had needs that needed to be satisfied, she did that's for sure, and wasn't it her job as his lover to keep him fulfilled. Maybe it was a little too cruel to drop the spoon, but the look on his face as he stared at her was priceless.

It took all of his self control not to grab her, rip her clothes off, and have his way with her over and over again. He knew she would like it like that but this little game of seduction was too alluring. She walked over to Naruto and pulled her chair right next to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Naru-kun...it's been so long..." she practically moaned, her breath burned his skin.

"I know... I know... God I know..." her hand drifted gently to his thigh, it sent a spark through his entire body.

Hinata had made Naruto's favorite, ramen, for his welcome home dinner. She had also decided to feed him, seductively, by picking each noodle up by hand a placing it in his mouth. Her finger swirled in his mouth as she slowly pulled it out. With the soup, she took a mouth full and roughly kissed Naruto while she pour the broth down his throat.

After dinner, Hinata rested her head back down on his shoulder, making sure to rub against him as much as possible. Naruto could feel her bosom push against him, through the fabrics of their clothing.

"Naruto..." she whispered in his ear, "Do you remember what happen at the hospital last time..." she gently rubbed his thigh, he moaned.

"Of course..." at that moment all he could think of was how close her hand was to his manhood.

"That's good because..." He could feel the blazing heat coming off her body, "I don't think this is a good place for this..." She started to pull away. Naruto just stared at her, he couldn't believe Hinata would do that.

"You got to be kidding me." whined Naruto as he watched her get up.

"I think I need to take a shower, I feel a little moist now..." smirked Hinata as she walk slowly towards the bathroom. Naruto just watched her, too embarrass to get up and show her his now bulging pants.

When he hear rushing water, he decided it was safe to get up. He had a feeling that he should spank her for that but it wouldn't be much of a punishment for her. Naruto was about to get up and lay on the bed to wait for her to be finished, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

Kakashi was waiting for someone to answer, he had hoped that he wasn't interrupting anything too… adult but he wouldn't be Kakashi if he didn't at least try to. It surprised him when Naruto opened the door, he wasn't expecting him to be dress with the shower going and he had notice Naruto was almost as tall as he was now.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, it was good to see you! Good bye!" rushed Naruto as he was about to shut the door. Kakashi put his foot in the way, which was a bad idea as the door slammed on his foot.

"Wait Naruto, I came here to asked you to met me at our old training field tomorrow at eight in the morning?" said Kakashi, He knew if he said something about training Naruto would be there in a heartbeat.

"Really? Yeah of course Kakashi-sensei… but right now I'm a little… busy so could you leave?" It wasn't really a request and Kakashi could tell that. So he left with his usual puff of smoke that drove Hanabi wild.

Naruto just sighed as he walked to the bedroom. He rested his head back onto his comfy bed that he had missed dearly during his crazy adventures with Jiraiya. Looking around the room, he notice nothing had changed. It was still orange and his house plants were still by the window, they had grown quite a bit actually and Naruto couldn't help but wonder why.

He noticed the stuff fox Hanabi had brought with the other bits of Hinata's stuff the day they had become a family. It was too cute for his liking but he knew that Hinata adored it and that was the only reason it was still here.

It wasn't too long before the excitement of the day had caught up to him and he started to feel quite sleepy. He couldn't help but snuggle with the fox a bit as he started to go to dreamland.

After Hinata was done with her shower, she walked into the room were she knew Naruto would be at. Of course the only thing she had on was the towel and that was loosely on her. She smelled of lavender and roses something she knew he like after their first… encounter. Her foot quietly stepped into the warm room as she closed the door behind her.

"Naru-kun… I hope your ready for your surprise." she said seductively but once she turned around she notice Naruto was asleep. She sighed angrily and wished she had just had her way with the boy on the kitchen table like she had plan. Oh well, at least she could finally get a good night of sleep.

HELLO EVERYONE

This is the first chapter of Hanabi's New Dilemma and if you have read my previous story Hinata's New Life then you should of enjoyed that chapter a little. I know there wasn't too much action but the next chapter will make up for that.

Hopeful I will get down with a next chapter soon, if you want it out faster just review and I will noticeably write much more than I normally do. If I can get at least 30 reviews for this chapter I will try and have a new chapter out in three days.

Okay so I need a poll here…

This is for who will take Hanabi's virginity, I have a few people for you to choose and each one will changed the story. One person in this list will make it so you will get a lemon before the third chapter and another you will have to wait until Sasuke's New Road to get it. I know I know it's a lot to ask for but here we go…

Hanabi's first time will be with…

1. Naruto

2. Sasuke

3. Konohamaru

4. Shino

5. If you can think of anyone else you want to see and can tell me a situation and I think it is unbelievably great I will pick it.

Next Chapter… Evolution


	2. Evolution

Chapter 2: Evolution

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto sighed as he watched the gentle raising of Hinata's chest as she slept. He couldn't ignore the pounding of his own heart in his chest anymore as it seemed to increase with every little sigh that came out of her perfect lips. 

He gently brushed a single wisp of her beautiful ebony hair from her face, her flawless face as he couldn't help but to watch her sleep. Because of his untimely bedtime, he had missed a very important moment in both of their lives. But of course the heavens compensated for this by waking him up early enough to enjoy this.

The gently moaning of his name was his favorite part; he could tell she was as disappointed with last night as he was. A part of him wished that he would have stayed awake so he could have swept her off her feet and made passionate love with her all night long.

She rolled slightly to her left side, giving Naruto a slight view of her buxom chest. Apparently she had forgotten to put on clothes and now all that covered her was a very thin and revealing bed sheet, something that surprised Naruto greatly when he woke up on her two splendid pillows.

After staring at her chest for several minutes, which seemed like only a few seconds, Naruto returned to her face. He couldn't help but notice the slight blush that coated her cheeks or how her mouth was slightly open, letting out slight whispers of breath. Her lips seemed to shimmer as the sunlight coming in through the window made the slight wetness on her lips sparkle.

He couldn't stop himself as he lend over to her side and captured her tantalizing smile into a deep kiss. His hands rested on her chest as he nibbled and licked her lips in an uncertain manner.

Hinata awoke briefly as she felt her mouth being covered by something warm and moist. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her lover's head, griping at his blond locks for dear life. Her loins, already aching from her pleasant dreams, burned with desire.

Naruto could feel that she was completely awake when she started to grind her hips on his; he truly had missed that feeling. Hinata gently pushed Naruto on to his back as she climbed on him. Her naked body barely concealed by the flimsily white sheet; he had to pause for a second just to soak in her beauty.

The sun shinned right through the window, lighting up Hinata's shapely body and the sheet that clung tightly to her from her right shoulder. He had to admit that she looked like some Greek sex goddess sent from the heavens to torture him.

"God, your so beautiful…" whisper Naruto, Hinata giggled warmly as she slowly removed the sheets that covered her chest.

Naruto hands covered Hinata's in an attempted to stop her, "Wait, are you sure… I mean once we do this… it's you know…" She could see the concern in his eyes, with a slight hesitation that bother her a bit.

She pushed his hands back and said, "I'm sure, because it's with you…" down went the only thing she was covered with. This was Naruto's first time to see all of her naked body so close up. Her bust had a pale beauty and a pleasant shape that seem to fit his hands as he grabbed them. He could feel her harden nipples press into his palms.

"Th..that.. Feels nice…" moaned Hinata as she placed her hands onto of his inexperienced ones. He felt her wanting him to tighten his grip and squeeze harder, her moaning increased and became quite a deal louder, she liked it a little rough.

Hinata reached down and unzipped his jacket, revealing a white undershirt. She noticed all of the subtle changes that his training had created. His chest was more develop than before and quite a deal harder, it seemed as if most of his baby fat had disappeared.

Naruto lifted both of them gently as he removed his jacket and undershirt with one arm at a time. Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly warmer as she felt a single arm lift her as if she weighed nothing at all.

Soon his pants were the only thing he had on, he could feel her entire body press into his naked chest. Her harden nipples every now and then would brush against his, sending shivers down both of their spines.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he lifted both of them up and out of bed. He held her with his arms wrapped around her nicely shaped hips as she started to kiss all over his neck and his jaw line.

"Naru..Naruto… please…" she gasped weakly as she felt his bulging pants press into her. Naruto laid her back down onto the bed as he nibbled at her neck and throat. She was disappointed as he pulled back, but her disappointment ended as she watched him pull down his pants and boxers at the same time.

It wasn't her first time to see the male anatomy, no she had been quite perverted with her Byakugan in the past, but she had never seen one so close up. It wasn't the largest one she had seen but without doubt not the smallest, Kiba had that unfortunate title.

Naruto blushed as he watched her stare at his erection. He had always been worried that she wouldn't like it, but the look in her eyes calmed him down. Her eyes told him how much lust and want she was feeling at that moment, it made him gently grabbed her arms and push her down.

"Hin..Hinata are you sure… If you have any…" He couldn't finish his question as she interrupted him by crashing her lips into his. Naruto groan slightly as he could feel her tiny soft tongue enter his mouth making him drop her arms. She then let her hands travel up his strong arms and developed shoulders, straight around his neck and pulled him gently down on top of her naked shivering body.

She mewed as she felt his hands caress her creamy curvy thighs and his teeth nipped at her tongue, her body already ready from her dreams increased its need even more. Suddenly she could feel something push into her body, hurting her quite a bit.

Naruto let out a deep grunt as he felt her tender virgin body cover his manhood, her passage already seem swollen from not enough attention. He kept pushing inside of her until he hit something.

Hinata let out a squeak as she felt him touch her hymen, her eyes tearing up. Naruto was worried he had hurt her, he bent his face closer to hers and kissed her gently on each eye. She sniffed and smiled at him, she loved how caring he could be.

"I..It's okay Naruto… please continue…" she whispered in his ear, Naruto's entire body trembled as he felt her warm breath.

He pressed forward, shattering her virginity in one quick thrust. She cried out loudly and buried her face into his shoulder. He winced as he felt her bite his shoulder. Her hair brushed into his face as a whiff of lavender invaded his nose, without doubt his favorite fragrance after this.

It was hard to imagine anything more pleasurable as he felt his entire being inside of her; he let out several heated sighs as he could feel her body pulsate against him. His control was tested as he felt her squirm slightly and move in just the right way…

After several painfully slow moments, she could feel the terrible sensation dissipate and be replaced by a numbing warmth that spread through out her body as she cherished the fact that Naruto was completely inside of her. Naruto felt her nails scratch his skin as he heard her let out a tiny encouraging moan, with that he continued his thrusting.

Her body tremble and vibrate with every passionate thrust of Naruto's pelvis, her tight stomach muscles colliding with Naruto's, his chest smashing painfully into hers and it was driving her crazy. In and out, in and out, Hinata felt every little vein as it traveled through her every second at a fast pace tempo.

He could feel the sweat start to cascade from his face as he thrust faster and faster, Hinata closed her eyes as she gripped his shoulders painfully. A wave of tingling delight rushed through their bodies as he started to push in her farther. The heat in her loins spread through out her body as she felt he pound away at her innocent body.

"Na…Na…Naruto" she gasped as she climaxed. Naruto felt her pulsate and arc her back as she let out a silent scream. He could feel her entrance tighten to a near unbearable squeeze as he felt his limit hit. Hinata's body shook as she felt it being filled with his love.

He collapsed onto her and she let out a tiny squeak, she smiled at him warmly as she wrapped her arms around his sweaty body. They stared lovingly at each other for few moments, enjoying the aftermath of their first real sexual experience.

"That…That was better than I thought it…it would be…" breathed Hinata as she played with his hair. Naruto rested his head quietly on her chest and listened to her heart beat. Everything was perfect, well except for the fact that he felt like he was forgetting something.

"What are you th…thinking about Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata in a way that Naruto usually found irresistible.

"Nothing… nothing at all… you know I love you right?" asked Naruto lovingly as he looked at the clock, it read 9:30. Suddenly it hit him that he was late for his meeting with Kakashi.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, I always have…" she noticed him squirming and trying to get up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late I got to get going!" shouted Naruto as he rushed towards his pants and jacket. Hinata watched him trip all over the place as he tried to put on his pants while standing up.

"Wait Naruto, come here." said Hinata as she tapped the edge of the bed next to her, Naruto sat down right by her and she helped him get his pants on.

"I don't think Kakashi-san would mind if you were a few minutes late." whispered Hinata in Naruto's ear, the way her warm breath tickled his ear made him reconsider going.

"Mmm… that's nice Hinata-chan," he felt like he was melting as she gently kissed him down his neck and onto his shoulders, "No wait, I really do need to see what's going on with them… yes I really do… but maybe I can… no I have to go now!" shouted Naruto as he jumped off the bed and went out the window, leaving Hinata naked in bed all by herself.

She sighed angrily, "The least he could of done was kiss me goodbye…" she fell backwards onto her pillow and went back to sleep.

Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting for more than an hour, something that displeased Sakura greatly. Sasuke had terrible bruises all over his body from the night before, something he was used to by now.

They had wondered is Naruto was coming too; it would make sense after all. It seemed to Sasuke that this was just going to be a reunion thing and Kakashi would bring them treats and such. Sakura was wondering if this was going to last long, she really didn't want to waste the day waiting for Kakashi.

"What do you think of Naruto's new look?" asked Sasuke randomly, it was hard for him to talk to Sakura. Mostly because if he wasn't careful then there was a good chance that he would be beaten senseless. Ahh but that's just one of the problems of dating a crazy lady.

"Orange is a stupid color for a ninja, it's almost as if he was retarded." same old Sakura, she's not really known for her kindness.

"Hinata and Hanabi seemed to like it though…" they did ogle at him for a few moments the day before.

"They would have liked him in anything, that's just how they are. But me, if you ever think about wearing something orange… well trust me you won't like it." He could tell that wasn't a threat, no it was a promise.

"Yes, dear…" Suddenly an orange blob rained from the sky and crashed right in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey… Naruto" they said in unison, both not wanting to get him started. Naruto just laid there and didn't move much.

"I see we're all here now." came a voice behind the group of teenagers.

"Ahh!! Your late Kakashi-sensei!" shrieked Sakura angrily as Sasuke just sighed. What did she expect, he had never been on time before why would he start now?

"Kakashi, why did you ask us to meet you here?" Questioned Sasuke irritably. If they hurried and got this over with then Sasuke could finally have a spar with Naruto, the one thing he had wanted since Naruto had come back.

"It's been three long years since the four of us were here. I think it's time to see how far you guys have come." smiled Kakashi, this got everyone's attention (even Naruto shot right back up off the ground).

"Really?" asked the former Team 7 together, Both Naruto and Sasuke had smiles on their faces and Sakura looked a little happy too.

Kakashi took several paces away from them and turned around, he smiled brightly and said, "Yes, remember last time we did this?" He pulled out two little bells and the group of teenagers sighed.

"We already know about teamwork Kakashi-sensei!" cried out Naruto.

"That's good, since this isn't a test of teamwork…" He removed his headband and revealed his Sharingan eye. "I believe this will make it more interesting."

"I don't think that will do you much good, Kakashi." said Sasuke arrogantly as he activated his Sharingan too.

"Trust me Kakashi-sensei, things are going to be different." said Sakura as she pulled out her steel plated gloves.

"You don't stand a chance, Kakashi-sensei…" said Naruto as chakra swirled around him and the ground started to crack. Sasuke was slightly shocked at Naruto's new chakra capacity.

"Good," he was shocked to see just by feeling their auras that they had at the very least jonin level, "Remember not to hold back, because I'm not…" smiled Kakashi as he launched a kunai at them.

The blade pierced Naruto, but he and the others faded away. Kakashi was impressed by their increase of speed now too. He disappeared into the trees as he started to track them by their scents.

"Do you guys have a plan?" asked Sakura as she ran through the forest with Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"We should try our new teamwork style, Sakura." smirked Sasuke and Sakura grinned, Naruto looked puzzled. Had they been training together while he was gone?

"What teamwork style?" asked Naruto, Sakura giggled. "For the last past year, Sasuke and I have been training together for a year in secret, I doubt Kakashi-sensei knows about it."

"Then what will I do?" Naruto hated to be left out.

"Just watch and see how real shinobis fight…" Naruto huffed and decided to step back and see what this new style was like. Was it like his and Sasuke's teamwork style?

"I sense Kakashi-sensei closing in, let's get started!" cried Sakura as she and Sasuke jumped backwards towards Kakashi's position. Naruto sighed as he followed, hopefully he could get a few moves in too…

Kakashi felt the presences of his former students and stopped on top of a river bed. He smiled arrogantly; those kids still had lots to learn. His hands quickly formed a few seals as he slammed his hands into the water. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu _(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)_!" whispered Kakashi as a giant stream of water exploded out and crashed through the trees on the other side.

"Is that the best you got? Kakashi-chan…" Kakashi heard behind him, there stood Sasuke and Sakura smirking and preparing to take him on. He launched forward towards the supercilious students, kunai out and ready to strike. Sasuke jumped back and pulled out his sword, which then the blade was engulfed in lightning.

Kakashi then noticed Sakura sneaking to his left side; preparing to launch a super powered punch, he dodged it and kicked her into a tree. But his attention had been, even for a brief second, detoured and Sasuke swung his blade creating an arc of electricity, "Raikou no Mai _(Dance of Lightning)_" cried Sasuke as three bolts of lightning jumped out of the arc towards Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped over the attack with all he had as Sasuke appeared right above him and struck down with the edge of his blade that was releasing a stream of electricity, "Raikou Maiko _(Lightning Dancer)_"

The ground exploded and the lightning burst could be seen from far away, Sasuke landed softly on the ground next to Sakura as they smiled warmly at the destruction that he had caused. Naruto watched in amazement, Sasuke's power had grown to an incredible level.

Team 7 watched as the dust cleared, Kakashi was no where to be found. The looked the field over a few times, all they found was a hole in the ground where the bolt had hit. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked, Naruto looked at them puzzled once again.

"Not left or right and not up so there's only one place he can be…" Sakura lifted her fist up and slammed it into the ground; hundreds and hundreds of cracks spread through out the ground. Kakashi was up heaved and had a crazed look on his face.

"Wow Sakura, you're strong…" whispered Naruto in a surprised voice; he had figured she was stronger, but not that strong. Sasuke smiled proudly at her, she was finally strong enough to stand next to both him and Naruto.

"You can see a little bit of our Hokage in her…" said Kakashi as he stumbled towards them. However he puffed into smoke as he neared them. Sasuke and Sakura turned sharply behind them and saw Kakashi rushing towards them.

Sasuke stabbed his sword into the ground as it was enveloped in blue electricity with the sound of birds, soon the energy spread through the ground as Sakura slammed her heel into the ground next to his sword creating crack that released bolts of energy. Kakashi froze as he saw the wave of death travel towards him.

"Unity Jutsu: Bakusui Chidori _(Exploding One Thousand Birds)_" said Sasuke and Sakura as the wave of energy devoured Kakashi and the entire forest behind him. Naruto had to side dive to avoid considerable damage. A good portion of the training ground was leveled by the landslide of energy.

"A little overkill don'tcha think…" said Naruto, Sakura just grinned happily and Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her to him. Nothing was a bigger turn on for him.

"I know your suppose to come at me like your trying to kill me but… that was a bit much." said Kakashi as he jumped down from a tree a few feet away from them. Sasuke shot a fireball at Kakashi and he dived to the right, Sakura sped straight towards him and he jumped back to avoid a super powered punch.

Suddenly thousands of blond needles came raining down towards him as he pulled a Kawarimi. The log was turned into a pin cushion as the foot long needles pierced it and covered it completely. Kakashi reappeared and pulled up a kunai as Sasuke appeared right next to him and striked out. They clashed, sparks flying, as Sakura rush towards Sasuke and slammed her palm into the back of his blade, the force sent Kakashi flying and crashing into a tree.

_'Sakura's Strength is starting to become a problem…'_ thought Kakashi as he got up and rushed towards Sakura, she didn't have time to dodge as Kakashi grabbed her arms and stared straight into her eyes with his Sharingan.

Sakura collapsed, Sasuke rushed towards her and checked to see if she was okay. Kakashi jumped back and launched a Goukakyuu _(Grand Fireball)_ towards them. Sasuke didn't have time to move as the giant ball of death crashed on them.

"How's that Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi's eyes smiled and he landed softly as he prepared for part two of their little battle.

The dust settled as a shocked Sasuke stared up at a giant blond spiked ball that was smoking. It fell from the sky and hit the ground, the hair shrank back and Naruto reappeared. "Do I have to save your ass every single time?" smirked Naruto as Sasuke looked grateful.

Sasuke tried to wake Sakura, but Kakashi had used a powerful genjutsu to put her under a deep sleep for at least a few hours. Naruto just sighed as he rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi stood his ground and delivered a incredible kick to Naruto's stomach, sending he through the forest.

Kakashi started to chase after him, but the ground underneath him exploded and a Naruto clone grabbed Kakashi. As he struggled to get away, two more clones kicked Kakashi into the air.

"Are you ready Kakashi, two times crash!"cried the clone as he henge to look like Kakashi as they fell back to the ground, the clone pushed Kakashi's face forward to make sure he landed face first.

They crashed onto the ground with a giant cloud of smoke and dust lifting into the air. Kakashi staggered away, his right shoulder was out. The battle wasn't looking good as a team of five Narutos rushed towards him, the first punched Kakashi in the face as the others grabbed a limb each.

Kakashi was launched backwards as the clones henged into weights that engulfed his arms and legs; he landed on his back and couldn't get up. Naruto smiled happily as he grabbed the bells and dangled them over Kakashi's aching jaw.

"You've lost your touch, Kakashi-sensei! Man I've got some making up to do… let's seem mmh… maybe a finger poking your ass would do…" Kakashi's eyes got big, "Hey Sasuke is there anything you want to do?"

After torturing Kakashi for some time, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sat under a tree watching the clouds. Kakashi was surprised that they had gotten so much stronger since they were as genin; in fact their progress easily matched his at that age.

"I'm proud to say that you guys have finally grown up." said Kakashi as he turned a page in his preverted book.

"We were always grown up, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura as she curled up next to Sasuke a bit more. Sasuke blushed slightly from the slight closeness that they were sharing.

"I'm not your sensei anymore; this test proved that we are equals now." Kakashi said with a grin on his face. Sakura gave Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek while Naruto and Sasuke smirked back.

"Are you sure about equals, I mean we did…" Naruto was interrupted by Shizune appearing right in front of them. She seemed like she had terrible news.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hokage-sama has a mission for you guys." huffed Shizune. They disappeared and left Naruto alone with Shizune.

"Let's go Shizune!" shouted Naruto as he started to rush towards the Hokage's tower.

"Wait Naruto, this mission is just for them…" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you serious, what's the mission then?" asked Naruto as he started to look irrated.

"The Kazekage has been kidnaped…" She slapped her mouth with her hand; Tsunade had ordered her not to say a thing to Naruto.

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto loudly, Shizune held her ears, "If the Kazekage was kidnapped then they're going to need all the help they can get! I'll be there in a second." Naruto again started to run towards the Hokage's tower. He had to stop though as he felt Shizune grab his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto you can't get involved with this mission, orders from Hokage-sama!" she hated to be tough with Naruto; he was like a little brother to her or something like that.

"Give me one good reason why I can't help my friends out!" Naruto pulled away from Shizune and stared into her eyes.

"The ones who kidnapped the Kazekage were the Akatsuki…" Naruto's face fell…

"Why" he whispered.

"Why what Naruto?" asked Shizune.

"Why did they kidnap him?" he whispered again but slightly louder.

"Because…" she didn't want to be the one to say it, "Because the new Kazekage is Sabaku no Gaara…" she didn't have time to grab his shoulder as he disappeared faster than she could sense.

"Damn it, Tsunade-sama is going to yell…" whined Shizune as she warped to the Hokage's tower; it was going to be a long day.

"Hokage-sama you have a mission for me?" Tsunade looked up from the letter that had just been delivered to her from Suna.

"Yes I do but we need to wait until everyone gets here." said Tsunade as she turned around to look outside her big window, her eyes focused towards the direction of Suna. She back around and smiled sadly, Naruto would never forgive her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Hinata…"

Next Chapter: Journey to Suna, A Heart Piece Discovered!

The new Team Kakashi start the journey to Suna and Naruto has to deal with Hanabi… Possible lemon, possible battle, possible awesomeness!

I'm sorry about being so late, I know I know I said that I would update after three days. It turns out that writing lemons and battle scenes is harder than it looks. Your reviews really did make me want to rush and stuff but I just couldn't find the time to write. I'm super sorry and I will never ever put a review requirement again, mostly because I write randomly and it takes time for me to get out chapters.

As a matter of fact, this chapter was going to be longer and involve Hanabi, but I just couldn't help but stop with there. Making this one of the shortest chapters in my NC.

First time to write a lemon and I think I did a good job, sorry if you guys don't think so. This lemon also was suppose to be calm and peaceful without too much wildness. I wanted Hinata to be warm and loving in bed and Hanabi to be icy and wild, Sakura would be Strong and rough.

The battle took the longest amount of time mostly because they took the Jutsu list off of Wikipedia. Every time I put a jutsu in there, I had to look it up on some other web site which made it hard to focus and I stopped writing for days because of it.

This is for people who have been complaining about my polls. The results don't really matter to me, to be honest with you I will probably just pick the one I want and stick with it. Sometimes though if I'm can't decided which one is better or which one I will choose I look to polls to turn the tides.

New Poll… Hanabi should be with… …in the end? She will probably have more than one sexual partner.

Naruto : NaruHinaHana

Or

Konohamaru : NaruHina KonoHana

Or

Sasuke : NaruHina SasuHana LeeSaku

I really like unique couples so I'm really like the whole SasuHana thing but the NaruHinaHana threesome is rare too, I don't know which one to do and maybe I might stick with the classic though.


	3. Journey to Suna

Chapter 3: Journey to Suna

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Hinata smiled at Tsunade, "Why are you sorry, Tsunade-sama?" the innocent way she had asked the question killed Tsunade. 

"I…I… it's just that this is going to be a long mission and I know that you wanted to spend some time with Naruto…" worded Tsunade awkwardly, Hinata felt something wrong about the situation. Was there something more to this mission that Tsunade wasn't saying?

"It's there something you want to tell…" Hinata was interrupted by the arrival of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. She could hardly help but wonder why both Kakashi and Sasuke were going since they were both unnecessarily powerful for a simple mission. Combining Sakura in the mix made Hinata think twice about this whole thing.

"So you all are here… As of right now all of you will make up the new Team Kakashi for this mission." said Tsunade. Tsunade had hoped that no one would mention the fact that Naruto wasn't there.

"Umm… Tsunade-sama, if you're making a team Kakashi again, why isn't Naruto with us?" asked Sakura. Tsunade froze for only a brief second before righting herself and placing a serious look on her face.

"Are you questioning my decision, Sakura!" said Tsunade sternly. Sakura quickly closed her mouth and focused her eyes on the floor. Sasuke notice something not right at all, Tsunade usually wasn't so harsh to anyone and it had seemed a little unreasonable to lash out at Sakura like she did.

"Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?" Asked Sasuke, Tsunade realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm a bit frustrated right now…" apologized Tsunade, Kakashi was starting to wonder what was going on. Very rarely was Tsunade so emotional, but he attributed it to Naruto's arrival and the fact that she probably didn't get to see him the other day.

"Tsunade-sama, if you don't mind, what is this mission you have for us?" asked Hinata, even if things were a bit strange, Tsunade was their leader and whatever she wanted was probably for the best.

"Oh, yes that's right the mission…" whispered Tsunade as she picked up the mission statement she had just finished writing. She handed one to each of them.

"A terrorist organization named Akatsuki," at this Kakashi's brow rose, "has kidnapped the present Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara…" Sakura's fist tightened slightly.

"Right now Suna has sustained serious damage and is in need of help and since they did come through for us during a darker time," Sasuke's head fell as Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It would only be right to give them the best help possible, that is why I want my two best medicnins to be there. Konoha always pays its debts, right!" shouted Tsunade.

"Right!" said the crew.

"Since time is a factor, please leave as soon as you all are ready. Expect for Kakashi and Sasuke, I need to discuss something with both of you." Sakura and Hinata disappeared and left the two men facing the Hokage.

"Is there something else you need, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade sighed deeply, she hated this part.

"Once your team has arrived at Suna, I want you two to leave Sakura and Hinata there while you guys will go after the people who kidnapped the Kazekage." Kakashi's eyes widen, Sasuke smirked happily, maybe he could get some clues on Itachi from whoever kidnapped Gaara.

"Are you sure Tsunade, I mean the last time…" Kakashi didn't want to do this at all. Last time he had ended up in a coma and had yet to live it down from Gai.

"What are you taking about Kakashi, this is a once in a lifetime chance for me!" shouted Sasuke angrily. How could Kakashi talk about giving up the chance he had to find info on Itachi?

"Sasuke, these people are strong, incredibly strong, I doubt at our current strength that we could take on a team of them by ourselves." Both of them combined could surpass a Hokage level but the Akatsuki were on a completely different scale.

"Couldn't we get Naruto…" started Sasuke.

"NO! Absolutely not, Naruto is not allowed to get involved with this mission!" shouted Tsunade in a panic voice, both Kakashi and Sasuke looked surprised. They stared at her.

"I…I mean… thanks to the Intel we collected from our sources, there should only be two of them. They are both high A class missingnins, which shouldn't be a problem for you two to take out." smiled Tsunade innocently. Sasuke was about to question her but Kakashi could tell what she was trying to keep away from the boy.

"I see, well we will go now!" said Kakashi in a rushed voice as he grabbed Sasuke, they both disappeared in a flash with leaves scattering everywhere. Tsunade sighed, that had been a close one. She was about to rest with a small cup of sake…

"TSUNADE!" she spilled the sake all over her important files as she cursed Shizune's name. Couldn't that woman mind her own business and not leak important information that she was trying to hide.

Naruto rushed the door down as he barged in, Tsunade couldn't help but notice the physical changes that had occurred to Naruto during those long two and a half years. But she couldn't enjoy it long as Naruto had rage printed on his face.

"What the hell are you thinking? Why am I not on that Team!" shouted Naruto, steam was practical shooting out his ears. Tsunade shied down from a second, before she puffed her chest in an attempt to gain control over the situation like a real Hokage does.

"What the hell are YOU thinking! Questioning a Hokage, you should be trialed for treason." she smirked at him.

"Don't give me that crap, this is serious. Why the hell are they going when I have actually training specifically to fight Akatsuki!" The rage in Naruto's eyes told her that he really was serious about this; of course he wasn't thinking rationally ether.

"That training isn't meant from you to go picking a fight with them, it was design so that if they came after you…" "Don't give me that bull, Hokage! You know as well as I do that I can't just wait for them to come after me!" interrupted Naruto, didn't she know that he never wanted Hinata to ever have the opportunity to meet with a member of that organization.

"Naruto, don't you understand that they are looking for you and once they find you they will, for certain, try to take you away. They're just waiting for the moment when you're stupid enough to leave your safe spot and get out into the open." Tsunade slammed her desk as she finally stood up, the look in her eyes nearly match Naruto's.

"Don't you understand that I'm not going to let them finally get fed up with waiting and attack Konoha, You know the first people who they will go after will be Hinata and Hanabi." when Naruto said Hinata's name, Tsunade, for a brief second, flinched. Naruto noticed it right away.

"Wait, what are you not telling me?" asked Naruto as his eyes turned a slight shade of red. Tsunade hesitated from a second; she had never figured that Hinata would be in danger from the Akatsuki at all. She couldn't tell Naruto, could she?

"Naruto now d..don't get mad…" stuttered Tsunade. Naruto's chakra flared up.

"WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME!" screamed Naruto as the walls started to shake.

"Hi…Hinata is one of my best medicnin…" stuttered Tsunade again

"What are you hiding!" the look in Naruto's eyes sent shivers down her back.

"There were causalities… they needed my best…" whispered Tsunade desperately. All of a sudden, all the pieces finally connected and Naruto felt his world crashing.

"No…no you wouldn't… you wouldn't do that to me…" whispered Naruto with tears in his eyes. No she wouldn't be that cruel.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto, I needed her…" Naruto reached across the table and grabbed her by the shirt roughly, she cringed as she saw his eyes tear up and turn bright ruby red.

"NO NO NO don't say that!" he shoved her brutally onto the floor as he started to scream loudly. Naruto ran straight for the window and was planning to go after her, until Tsunade grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't you dare follow them Naruto, you know I will charge you with treason if you do." they stayed there silently, with Tsunade still holding on to him, for almost an eternity. Slowly Naruto climbed down from the window and pushed Tsunade away from him gently without looking her in the eyes.

"Please Naruto… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she didn't have a chance to finish as Naruto walked out the door without saying a single word.

_'Please Naruto; I don't think I could bear it if I lose you too… I know it's selfish but you can't do that to me… I can't lose anymore people… I'm so sorry… one day I hope you will understand…"_ she wished as she collapsed onto the floor, crying her heart out.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Kakashi, he wanted to leave before Naruto arrived and tried to convince them to take him with them. Knowing them, they would say yes without a second thought.

"Umm… sure…" sighed Hinata, she had hoped that Naruto and Hanabi would of come to say goodbye, but of course nether of them even knew about the mission yet. It was strange but she had figured that Naruto would have at least come.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" sighed Sakura too, she hated out of the village missions. Not to mention, she had yet to forgive Gaara about the whole chunin attack. It had taken nearly two weeks to get all the sand off her.

"Then why are we waiting, let's go everyone!" shouted Sasuke, they all looked at him like he was crazy. He was starting to go crazy, they need to catch up with the Akatsuki group as fast as possible. Maybe he might get luckily and it would turn out that Itachi was the one to kidnap Gaara.

"Yes, Sasuke is right let's go!" said Kakashi as they started to leave; they heard Naruto shouting for them to stop. Kakashi nearly smacked himself in the head, he was so close.

"Wait everyone, wait one second!" Naruto looked agitated about something. Hinata figured it was about her leaving him, since he now had a taste of her and would be addicted. Sasuke figured it was because Naruto was jealous about them getting some action and he was stuck at home.

Naruto nearly collapsed in front of them as Hinata gently hugged him. Sasuke smiled slightly at that and started to walk away, he really was in a rush. Sakura was already a few feet away from them, looking back at them with an irritated look on her face. Kakashi could sense trouble brewing.

"I'm glad you made it in time to say goodbye, Naruto-kun" smiled Hinata warmly as she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Wait, Hinata, don't go." whispered Naruto, she looked at him puzzling.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll probably only be gone for a few days and then we can get back to some… interesting activities." she giggled perversely. Kakashi sighed loudly.

"No you don't…" he caught the look in Kakashi's eyes, saying not to cause unwanted trouble. Naruto hated to admit it, but he was wasting time they didn't have… "understand how much I'll miss you?" he finished awkwardly. Hinata giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry Naruto, besides I need you to take care of Hanabi while we're gone." Hinata hated the fact that she left Hanabi with Naruto alone, but maybe that was what she needed to help Hanabi through her depression. She would even let Naruto and Hanabi have sex if it meant that Hanabi would feel better.

"O..Okay Hinata-chan, Hanabi is in good care…" he whispered sadly. Hinata smiled warmly and kissed him again on the lips, expect this time he grabbed her and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Hinata sighed deeply as she felt Naruto deepen the passionate kiss. Naruto tried to put everything he had in this kiss as he tightened his grip on her waist; he even pulled her up to get a better angle. She had never felt such a powerful kiss, well not since that morning. He pulled away slowly; Hinata had a dreamy look on her face.

She turned around drunkenly and started to walk towards Sakura as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her, "Please be careful Hinata, I don't know what I would do without you…" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. Hinata didn't know where all this emotional stuff was coming from, wasn't this just a regular mission?

"Umm…sure Naruto… I will be" she whispered back, Naruto let her go as she started to walk away.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will watch out for her the entire time."_ 'Well except for when we separate in Suna.'_ Kakashi said as he gently patted Naruto on the back.

"You better, Kakashi, you better…" Kakashi could hear the threat in Naruto's voice as Naruto disappeared from right next to him. He sighed deeply, glad that the situation had gone so well.

Kakashi looked up at the sky as he prayed for this mission to go as well…

"Naruto-kun!" shout Hanabi as he walked through their apartment door, "Did you know that Hinata-neechan is on a mission?"

"Yes…yes I did…"whispered Naruto sadly; Hanabi wondered what he was so sad about. It was probably the fact that he and Hinata wouldn't be together for a few days. Well then she would have to distract him until Hinata came back, that couldn't be that hard.

"Naruto-kun, I want to see how much stronger you are! Let's go train for a bit?" She asked cutely. Naruto smiled slightly and shook his head no; he didn't really feel like training.

"Well then how about you tell me some of your stories about your trip with Jiraiya-kun?" she knew he loved to talk about his adventures; few things got him out of his slumps like they did.

Naruto however, just slowly walked over to his favorite chair and sat down quietly. Hanabi sighed in defeat, maybe her depression had spread to him. She sadly sat on his lap and curled up next to him. He gently rested his head on top of hers as she closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the quiet apartment. Naruto had never been so still or quiet since Hanabi had met him, and Naruto could have said the same thing about her. Together, they just rested and listened to each other's heartbeat, it seemed a little melancholy to both of them but they didn't care. Sometimes it was good to be sad and quiet.

Hinata hummed quietly as they sped towards Suna, everyone seemed to have something on their minds. This bothered her quite a bit. So far in this simple mission, several strange things have appeared. Of course all of it was probably in her head, she figured.

Sakura was running next to Sasuke as she wonder if she would be any real help over there as she still doubted her healing abilities. She knew that Hinata's abilities were slightly greater than hers, mostly because of her Byakugan and the ability to see the insides of people. Another factor was Shizune had more time on her hands than Tsunade, and when she did get a chance to train with Tsunade, Hinata usually joined them. This had pissed Sakura off quite a bit.

Sasuke was focus completely on the fact that in a short twenty four hours he could be facing Itachi or someone with actual information about Itachi. It wouldn't be easy, Sasuke knew this, to get the information from the members he would fight, and in fact he would need perfect teamwork with Kakashi to have a chance of keeping the Akatsuki members alive. Of course he wasn't crazy enough to hope that Itachi was the one who kidnapped Gaara, but it would be an awfully nice surprise. He couldn't help but grin…

Kakashi was sailing right behind his team as he pretended to read his book. He was worrying about Naruto's threat and Hinata's well being too much to actually read. It wouldn't be out of Akatsuki's nature to kidnap a love one and hold them hostage just for the target to give up. Then again, maybe they wouldn't know Hinata was Naruto's lover… no it would be common knowledge among those who were assign to capture the Kyuubi's host.

"Kakashi, how long until we reach Suna?" asked Sasuke for the seventh time, both Hinata and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"It's shouldn't be long, if we don't stop to rest it should only take about six hours." both Hinata and Sakura whined loudly, well Hinata's was soft.

"Maybe we should rest…" said Hinata, she wasn't like Sasuke and Kakashi, she couldn't really go for too long without a little bit rest.

"No we're definitely stopping before we get there." commanded Sakura, Hinata had to admit she wished she had the dominating power Sakura had. Sasuke hesitated for a second as he turned to her.

"No Sakura, we're not going to stop." Hinata and Kakashi flinched as they felt the force of Sakura's killer intent. Sakura's face twisted into a shape of anger and disgust that Sasuke had never dreamed he would see.

Sakura rushed towards Sasuke, and grabbed him by the throat as she tossed him down through several layers in the forest canopy. They heard a crashing sound and dust rising up towards them. It was pointless to keep going and they jump down to check and see if Sasuke was okay.

Everywhere was dark, Naruto couldn't see anything. It all seemed so familiar, for some strange reason… The air, the darkness, the only thing that was missing was that voice. The Shinigami's voice… it had been nearly three years since the last time he was here.

"What's going on? Death I thought we had a deal!" screamed Naruto to no one in particular. Suddenly the air around him dropped twenty degrees as he felt ice start to form on him.

**"Naruto… You're… Close… To a piece…"** the haunting voice informed Naruto, just as before it scared him.

"What do you mean close to a piece? Where is it?" Naruto was sure if there had been a piece he would have seen it or at the least felt it when he got close. Maybe this would happen every time he was close…

**"Near… Your… Heart… I can't tell you anymore…"** Naruto could feel a strange tingling feeling.

"Wait, how could it be that close, tell me more!" demanded Naruto.

**"Goodbye... Naruto... Uzumaki... It's... Time... To... Wake... Up..."** Suddenly a bright light erupted behind Naruto and covered everything once again.

Naruto awoke with a start and accidentally knocked Hanabi onto the floor, "You should warn a person before waking them up!" Naruto threatened the sky or tried to direct it as best he could towards the Shinigami.

"You could too, jerk." whined Hanabi as she dusted herself off. Naruto smiled innocently and helped her off the ground.

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan. I guess I just had a bad dream…" he tried to chuckle but it came out awkwardly. That was when he notices her necklace, the strange golden half heart. Something inside Naruto pulsated; he could almost feel a strange presence in himself that started to freak out at see it.

Hanabi notice Naruto staring at her chest and had she been any other lady she would have slapped him. Of course she didn't find anything odd about Naruto staring so intensely. Besides she thought that she had great breasts, so why not expect someone to stare.

"Like what you see?" asked Hanabi in a playful voice. Naruto however, wasn't affected. It seemed like he was in a trance.

"Hanabi, were did you get this necklace?" asked Naruto as if he had something else on his mind. Hanabi's mood dropped and her playful smile on her face disappeared.

"I..It was a present…" she whispered sadly. Naruto snapped out of it as he saw a few tears appear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Hanabi? I didn't mean to say something wrong." Naruto's voice was coated in worry. He had promised to take care of Hanabi for Hinata and now look what had happen. His arms naturally wrapped around her body as he pulled her to him.

He could hear her whimper as all the pain and depression from the last year had risen through out her body. It was almost as if she had waited for Naruto to finally get the complete comfort she need.

"I…I got this locket the day… the day my team was killed…" Her face buried deeper into his shoulder and Naruto cringed, how he could have known that she would be so insensitive about her neck piece.

"If you don't mind me asking… what happen?" Hanabi quivered as he strengthened his hold on her. Her little body was shaking too much, he had to stop it some how.

She knew she should tell him the story; maybe it was what she needed to get over it once and for all. But of course it was still harder than she wanted to admit, her body was still shaking and it didn't seem she could get a word out.

Naruto noticed that she wasn't calm enough to tell him yet as he scooped her up bridal style. Hanabi squeaked like Hinata usually did when Naruto picked her up. He carried her to his bed and gently pulled back the covers, while laying her down. Finally he sat down right next to her and started to caress her sides. It seemed to do the job…

"Th..Thanks, Naruto-kun…" she whispered as a deep blush appeared on her face, still a slight frown on her face told Naruto she wasn't completely satisfied.

"Do you want to tell me… I mean I will understand if you don't…" he hated to pry into her business, but she seemed really troubled and he had to find out more about her locket. There was no doubt in his mind now that it was the piece he was looking for.

She sniffed a bit and nodded yes, "I'll tell you Naruto-kun… if you will do me a little favor…" Hanabi wasn't feeling too sure about this, but it was worth a try.

"Sure Hana-chan, whatever you want." he knew it was a bad idea to give her whatever she wanted. Of course her little crush on him was probably gone, but he still didn't feel quite right.

"Cou..Could you hold me while I tell you everything…" she knew if Naruto's warm arms were wrapped around her, she would have the strength to pour out her soul.

"Ahh… Sure Hanabi-chan…" he was unsure about this but he did say whatever she wanted. Naruto climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Hanabi; he then got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her chest. Hanabi sighed and pressed against Naruto's chest.

"I guess I should start when I got my hitai-ate…" she whispered, Naruto nodded.

"It was a little more than a year ago when I graduated from the academy. It was the same year as Konohamaru, I'm sure you knew he was a genin too?" Naruto was speechless; he couldn't believe that both Konohamaru and Hanabi were at the same level as he was. It was just a bit insulting.

"I got stuck on a team with twins," she smiled sadly, Naruto kissed the top of her head and held her a little tighter, "Their names were Setsuna and Jinmaru Gisei." her eyes seemed to shimmer as their names left her lips.

"We started off terribly, I remember fighting with them for nearly a month… ha ha ha, I remember our sensei nearly having to separate us and put us on different teams…" Naruto knew how that felt but wondered why she was smiling so sadly.

"I guess now I wish sensei would of found me a different team… then maybe they would still be alive…" she whispered as tears started to trail down her face, Naruto scooped her even tighter and tried to shush her by whispering, "No, don't blame yourself, never blame yourself."

She was still shivering as she pulled away from Naruto, "After our first C-ranked mission things started to get better. The mission was to help some people in wave country fix a bridge they had… which was strangely named the Great Naruto Bridge…" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"We were attacked by a group of bandits, I slipped up and lost my footing at the worst possible time." she giggled with tears still staining her face, Naruto smiled, "It was then that Setsuna… or was it Jinmaru… saved my life, it wasn't much… only blocking a simple sword with a kunai…"

"After the attack, I decided to try harder to get to know them and they seemed to do the same thing… he he he… they both had a crush on me… I remember them fighting about it and that was what cause the tension with us…" Hanabi needed a tissue and grabbed a piece of Naruto's jacket to blow her nose on; Naruto cringed and wished he would have brought some.

"It was a few months ago… we had our one year anniversary…" the tone of Hanabi's voice told Naruto that this was the end of the story, "We had the whole day planned out… we were going to be together for the whole day… a small little picnic… at their special place…" Hanabi hide her face in the shadows of her hair.

"They always talked about a very special place that they had found… no one knew about it… it was the perfect place to be alone with them…" Her voice broke a few times as she talked, "Of course they were impatient… just like always… we decided to take a break in a clearing…"

Naruto notice that she was shaking more than before, her voice had also dropped and she was just barely whispering. "They decided to give me their present early… it was something they found at their secret place… I couldn't believe they would give me something so valuable, it was so beautiful…" she started to play with her locket.

"I kissed both of them, they blushed… ha ha ha… they were so happy… I was so happy…" Naruto's heart felt like it ripped a bit as he saw the smile on her face. "It was going to be a perfect day… the first in a long time… but then that shadow appeared!"

Her face flared up in rage, "I can't remember its face, but I can remember it's cloak… black with red clouds…"

"Akatsuki…" whispered Naruto accidentally, Hanabi instantly stared at him. "Sorry, go on…"

"That cloak moved like… nothing I have ever seen before… then, before any of us had any idea that there was a threat, it demanded us to give it something… I didn't know what it wanted, but the twins… they didn't even think twice about jumping in front of me… to protect me…"

Hanabi stopped talking; Naruto wondered if this was her limit. She looked so hurt it was almost too painful for Naruto to ask her to continue. It was quiet for several long moments; all that could be heard was her crying.

"It…It had red eyes…" she whispered so lightly that Naruto almost missed it, there was only one Akatsuki member that he knew of that had red eyes, "and then all I could remember was a stream of black fire coming right at me… then I woke up in a hospital and it had been a week since they… they had died…"

Naruto didn't have time to react as Hanabi pulled him into a kiss; it shocked him too much to try to fight back. He could still taste her tears that had stained her lips; she had a powerful grip on his hair and was pulling him even closer than possible to her.

After what seemed like forever she pulled away slightly, still only an inch away from his face. The look on her face puzzled Naruto, it wasn't lust or even love, it was a strange combination of shame and desperation.

"Ha..Hanabi.. What.." he didn't have time before she kissed him all over his face, sloppily and full of misguided passion.

She pulled back for a second, "Please Naruto, I need this, I need to feel right…" she went back to kissing him all over his face. Naruto pushed her away gently, he hated to do this.

"Hanabi… I'm sorry I can't do this with you…" whispered Naruto.

"Why not! I need you Naruto, don't you understand, just let me feel right for one night instead of the usually depression I always have!" she screamed as she slapped him.

Naruto grabbed her arms roughly, "No Hanabi, this isn't what you need. Just calm down." he demanded in his toughest voice he had.

She struggled and tried to kiss him again while trying to scratch him with her nails, "It's not fair, Hinata gets to be happy and you get to be happy, I just want what you guys have… you promised to make sure I was never sad again, remember…"

Naruto froze, did he make that promise the day he gave her first kiss. The brief loss of attention was all Hanabi needed as she powered out of Naruto's grasp and pushed him down on the bed. She straddled his waist with her legs and she started to kiss him again, tears started to pour from her eyes.

He could hardly move to push her off as he started to feel guilty about the whole situation; maybe he should just let her have her way. Suddenly a flash of Hinata's face in his mind reminded him of the commitment he had with her. No he wouldn't like Hanabi have her way with him.

Hanabi started to weep loudly as she pulled her shirt off, she couldn't think straight at all. She knew that this was wrong, but she couldn't live with the pain any longer and this was the only way she would be better.

Naruto grabbed her hands and pushed her shirt back as she collapsed into him, crying more. He held her there, gently stroking her hair and feeling terrible about everything that had happen. The one thing that he knew though was that Itachi was going to pay, he was going to pay for breaking his Hanabi.

Next Chapter: Team Gai Please!

Team Kakashi makes it to Suna, Tsunade realizes they might needed help and decides to send the only team she has left, Team Gai. Naruto and Hanabi deal with the aftermath from the previous night.

As you can guess, Velshard has won the twin names contest. I just really loved the meaning of their names and the effort it seemed like he put in it.

THANKS VELSHARDY

I felt bad about chapter 2 being so late after I promised three days, I should of rushed and finished it in that time and I'm sorry. I've decided to post chapter 3 only a day after chapter 2 as an apology to my readers. I will try to have more updates sooner.

I'm sure someone is going to complain about the whole Hanabi telling her team's past and that day. Trust me, the new info she added will play a bigger role later on. But it will be during Naruto's New Dream though.

Wow, I finished this in two days, one chapter and this chapter is longer than the last one. I'm sorry I didn't post it the moment it was done. I just wanted people to enjoy chapter two for a little bit longer. I was planning for Hanabi to rape Naruto in this chapter, but I thought that would have been a bit much. This chapter had a little too much drama and I don't think rape at the end would have been good.

I have a strange writing system, I have burst of momentum in my writing and some times I can get a bunch done, like with this chapter since it is longer than the last and took a fraction of the time. I hate to say this but reviews do help a lot, if I get more reviews it makes me push myself more to write instead of ignore it. Another thing that helps was the fact that I had a few stomach problems this weekend and I was stuck at home.

No more polls are going to be done.


End file.
